Blue, a fanfic (Jackson Jr Part 2)
by NerdyandIknowit
Summary: Remember Lizzie? Well, she's about to go for another ride, and it's going to be a wild one. Between a sudden trip to camp,a new camper who claims to be a child of the sea, and her budding crush on Lane, her life couldn't get any more crazy. She tries to ignore it, but a prophecy about her brother's death lurks in the corner of her mind.
1. Blueberry Pancakes

*Disclaimer* Rick Riordan's got custody to all the awesome characters that I didn't create. Enjoy!*

"Lizzie! Breakfast!" I heard Sally's voice call from the kitchen. It had been a year since I went on my quest, a year since everything had changed, and now I was living with Percy's mom while I wasn't at camp. She treated me like family, like her own daughter, and for that, I couldn't be more grateful.

My door clicked open and in walked my brother. Percy was taller and tanner since I met him, and I hardly got to see him because he was living with Annabeth and their daughter, Jackie. Percy bounded across the room and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, squirt. Mom made blueberry pancakes, your favorite."

I rolled my eyes. "Perc, they're your favorite, not mine."

"I know. Now get up, we're leaving for camp soon." He said jokingly. I jumped out of bed.

"What? Percy, _I have school _!" But he was gone. I pulled on a sweater and a pair of blue jeans, brushing my raven hair (it used to be blonde) and brushing my teeth.

"Morning, Lizzie!" Sally greeted me when I walked in the kitchen. I took a plate loaded with blueberry pancakes and sat down.

"Good morning." I took a bite of pancake and looked around. "Where's Paul?"

Sally took a seat. "Meeting." I swallowed and nodded.

"So, Perc, what's this about us going to camp early? I have school today." Percy stopped shoveling pancakes into his mouth long enough to answer me.

"Chiron needs us. For some stuff. There's a boy at camp who claims to be the son of Poseidon." He went back to eating pancakes like he hadn't just dropped the biggest bomb ever. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Ocean-Blue Hair

I rested my head on the cold window of the passenger side in Percy's Prius and drifted off to sleep. _Lizzabeth Smith, your brother is in lots of trouble, no one can save him. Except for one person. You. _Hecate had said.

_Beware thee_

_Who claims to be_

_A child of the sea_

_For if you let them in_

_Your brother's death will be everything but grim_

_Camp Half-Blood will fall_

_And you will be the cause of it all_

_Beware the blue-headed boy_

_No, please. Not Percy. _I had told her. Hecate just shook her head solemnly. _It is the only way. You, and only you, must save him. _

"We're here!" Percy trilled. I sat up and looked in the rear view mirror. _Oh no. Bedhead. _I ran my fingers through my hair and got out of the car. A boy with curly hair and a crooked smile stood there waiting.

"Lizzie. Hey." he said, giving me a high-five.

"Hey, Harley." I scanned the woods. "Where's Lane?" Harley motioned towards the entrance.

"Inside. He's been waiting for you." We walked through, the knots in my stomach untying themselves. There stood a boy with straw colored hair and the grayest eyes you've ever seen. _Lane._ He gave me a small wave.

"Hi, Lizzie."

"Hi… Lane." I said. Percy's hand came down on my shoulder.

"Lizzie. We've got to go." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and we walked towards our cabin, only to find a boy with hair the color of the ocean waiting for us.

"Hi." he said. "I'm Dylan."


	3. Bright Blue Sky of the morning

I took a step back. And then I ran. I ran past all the cabins and into the mess hall, pulling the orange I took as a snack out of my pocket. I threw it in the fire. And prayed.

"Hey, Dad. It's me. Your daughter. I need help! Percy's gonna die and that boy is the problem. He's not your son, and only I know that. So.. please help me. I don't want my brother to die. Please. Thanks, Dad. "

I wiped my hands of soot and stood up. Percy was standing there.

"Oh." I said. "Percy. You-you heard that?"

He shook his head. "No. Are you okay?"

I looked down at my feet. "Not really. I just need a minute." I left the mess hall, walking towards the sound. I sat on the beach and put my head on my knees, tears streaming down my face. _It's my fault. All of it. If I hadn't come, maybe this demon wouldn't be following me. Maybe Percy wouldn't be at risk of dying. _

"_Young lady, could you spare a dollar? Just for some food?" A tramp sat on the sidewalk. I looked down and kept walking. I had to get to Mount Olympus, and I didn't have time to spare. At Mount Olympus: Hades glared down at me. Why was he here? _

"_Lizzabeth Smith, you have disrespected one of my demons. Now your brother will suffer." He told me to find Hecate. She would have all the answers I needed. _

"_I'm sorry, Lizzie. You help the demon, your brother will die. You ignore him, he will haunt you for the rest of your life. There's no escaping it. " _

"_Hi. I'm Dylan." _

"_Beware the blue headed boy…" _

"_Please, Dad.. I don't want him to die!" _

I felt a flutter of wings above me.

"Not now..harpies." I muttered.

The harpie looked offended. "Not now! Get in your cabin. Or else.." I stood, rubbing at my eyes and walking calmly towards the water.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" I waded into the water, and the harpie followed me. She lunged, and… all of a sudden I was underwater, floating calmly in the sound. I swam, deeper and deeper, until I was calmly resting on the bottom.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

I gave a little jump. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

Percy leaned back in his own private bubble. "Waiting for you, of course. By the time I found you, you were asleep." I lay back and watched the moon and stars above me. Their reflections were rippled and crooked, and that's how my emotions felt right now. _Twisted. _I curled up and drifted off to sleep again. Then it was morning, and the pale moon was replaced by a bright blue sky.


	4. What a Blue Morning

It was breakfast, and I was sitting next to Lane and Harley. They were talking about the new level that had been added to the rock wall, but I was staring down at my plate, finding myself once again thinking about Hecate's warning.

"And if you fall, the lava explodes in your face, and- Lizzie! Are you even listening to me?" Lane's face fell.

I picked up my fork and speared a strawberry. "Not really, Lane. I'm sorry, you can keep going." I took a bite of the strawberry. "Keep on, I'm listening." Harley frowned.

"Lizzie, you ok?" he asked. Lane nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I promise." _Well, that was a blatant lie. _I folded my hands and pushed my plate away. "I'm fine."

Lane kept going, with Harvey jumping in every once in a while with stories about who fell off and broke their arm or something.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy, Lane! Fancy meeting you here." A girl said as she slid onto the bench next to Lane. _Ew, Deidre. _Deidre was Drew's little sister and she was just as annoying as her sister.

"We go to the same camp, Deidre." I said cooly. "He's bound to see you." Deidre rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Lily." she said.

"_It's Lizzie." _I muttered, but not loud enough for her to hear me.

"Anyways, Laney, let's sit together at the campfire. It'll be sooooo much fun." she said in a high-pitched voice. Lane scooted farther away from her.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm already sitting with Harley and Liz." he explained, clearly agitated.

Deidre waved her hand. "They won't miss you. It's only one campfire."

Lane scooted even closer to Harley and I. "D, I said no."

She stood up. "Fine." As she stalked away (to find her next victim, probably), I heard her whisper under her breath, "You weren't that cute anyways." I watch as she slides in next to Pedro Wilson, son of Ares. She touches his arm and asks him to the campfire- oblivious to the fact that the girl next to him is holding his hand. We all know what comes next- and it's not good. That girl- Jessie, Daughter of Hermes, stands up and backhands poor old Deidre in the face.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Harley remarks.

I nod. "Yeah." We scrape our plates and leave, walking back to our respective cabins. I open the coral-encrusted door and stop in my tracks. My clothes are soaked in blue dye- and Dylan is the one standing above them.

"What are you doing?!" I screech, putting my hand on my dagger. I draw the blade and hit the blue button on the hilt. In an instant, my knife changes, and I'm pointing a gun at the blue-headed boy standing before me.


End file.
